1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a driving method, and in particular, to a driving method for a plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDP), with the characteristics of large display area, wide viewing angle, high resolution and full color display, have received more attention than the cathode ray tube (CRT) in recent years.
FIG. 1 shows a three-dimensional diagram of a plasma display panel (PDP) according to a conventional method. The PDP includes a front substrate 102 and a rear substrate 108. A plurality of transparent electrodes (not shown in the figure) are formed in advance. Then, a plurality of common electrodes X and scanning electrodes Y are arranged alternately and in parallel on the front substrate 102. The common electrodes X and the scanning electrodes Y are covered with a dielectric layer 104. The dielectric layer 104 is covered with a protective layer 106, which is made of magnesium oxide (MgO), such that the common electrodes X, the scanning electrodes Y, and the dielectric layer 104 can be protected. A plurality of addressing electrodes A are positioned in parallel on the rear substrate 108, and are covered with a dielectric layer 116, wherein the direction of the addressing electrode A crosses with that of the common electrodes X and the scanning electrodes Y. A plurality of ribs 112 parallel to the addressing electrodes A are positioned on the rear substrate 108. A fluorescent layer 110 is coated between the adjacent ribs 112 and on the sidewall of the ribs 112.
The space between the front substrate 102 and the rear substrate 108 is called a discharge space and is filled with the discharge gas mixed with Ne and Xe. One common electrode X and one scanning electrode Y on the front substrate 102 and the corresponding addressing electrode A on the rear substrate 108 defines a pixel unit. The plurality of the common electrodes X, the scanning electrodes Y, and the addressing electrodes A commonly define a plurality of pixel units, disposed in the form of a matrix. In the operation of the PDP, the gas in the discharge space is excited, discharged, and then emits UV light. The fluorescence layer 110 absorbs UV light of specified wavelengths and then emits visible light.
FIG. 2 illustrates the arrangement of the pixel units and the arrangement of the electrodes in a PDP according to a conventional method. The pixel units of different colors are formed with different color's fluorescence layer 110. As shown in FIG. 2, the common electrode X1 and the scanning electrode Y1 commonly define a red pixel unit R1, a green pixel unit G1, and a blue pixel unit B1. The scanning electrode Y1 and the common electrode X2 commonly define a red pixel unit R2, a green pixel unit G2, and a blue pixel unit B2. The common electrode X2 and the scanning electrode Y2 commonly define a red pixel unit R3, a green pixel unit G3, and a blue pixel unit B3. The scanning electrode Y2 and the common electrode X3 commonly defines a red pixel unit R4, a green pixel unit G4, and a blue pixel unit B4.
If the PDP displays 60 frames in one second, there will be 30 odd frames and 30 even frames being arranged alternately. Hence, a complete image consists of an odd frame and an even frame. In FIG. 2, the pixel units belonging to the row of odd number (odd pixel units) display in the odd frame, and the pixel units belonging to the row of even number (even pixel units) display in the even frame. The voltage difference between the common electrode X1 and the scanning electrode Y1, and the voltage difference between the common electrode X2 and the scanning electrode Y2 are sequentially larger than a discharge threshold voltage. These two voltage differences are sustained so as to discharge, which facilitates the displays of the odd frames. The voltage difference between the common electrode X2 and the scanning electrode Y1, and the voltage difference between the common electrode X3 and the scanning electrode Y2 are sequentially larger than a discharge threshold voltage. These two voltage differences are sustained so as to discharge, which facilitates the displays of the even frames.
However, the PDP of FIG. 2 has serious problems with flicker, which has two causes. First, the pixel units of the same color are positioned in the same column. Second, the odd pixel units and the even pixel units respectively display in odd frame and even frame.
Moreover, the common electrodes, as well as the scanning electrodes, are used commonly by the two adjacent pixel units. Therefore, the PDP of FIG. 2 has poor image quality due to plasma cross-talk between pixels.